


And For the First Time (I Will Remember)

by FantabulousAss



Series: Soften Them Up [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, They're really gay and so am I, Well - Freeform, brief mentions of smut, first time lovemaking, happy boys, slow smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: This is another self indulgent soft-boy fic, I'm sorry, I'm gone, I will work on The Fear We Foster soon, I promise, I just needed another soft fic where they're dumb and slow and romantic.





	

Junkrat doesn’t notice much. His brain goes too fast, and he misses lots of stuff, all the time. It’s one of the reasons why he knows he needs ‘Hog. ‘Hog remembers when Junkrat can’t.

Tonight, though, he notices, takes the time to slow down and notice everything, so he doesn’t forget. He notices that Mako’s belly is firm, firmer than he ever thought it would be. He notices how the massive man’s bellybutton presses gently into Junkrat’s lower abdomen.

Junkrat notices because this is the first time he really gets to meet Mako. It’s the first time Roadhog’s mask comes off and the tension melts from his wide shoulders. It’s the first time Junkrat falls away and Jamison comes out to play. It’s the first time they’re touching each other tenderly, gently, no bruises, and no bite marks, just the gentle, exploratory touches they are indulging in tonight.

He wants so badly to touch the scars, to trace the gentle curve that runs from his cheekbones to his chin, but it runs over his lips, and is interrupted by one of the man’s large white tusks. He only hesitates because he knows how sharp the teeth hidden by the lips are. He might now have seen the face behind the mask until tonight, but he’d definitely felt the bite.

Everything was so slow, it felt lazy, from the gentle fingers pressing him closer to Mako, to his own hand tangling in those silver locks as he just stared into Mako’s small, brown eyes.

Mako’s breath felt hot as it puffed against his chin. He was glad the giant took good care of those pearly whites. His breath smelled like mint, and a little like the alcohol they’d both had before the gentle sex they were about to have. He felt bad that he hadn’t brushed his teeth in a while, but Mako didn’t seem to mind, especially as he pressed those scarred lips to his. It was the slowest, sweetest kiss Jamison had ever had.

When they parted, Jamison’s lips twitched up into a silly smile. He loved this; he loved this moment. He especially loved how present he felt. He was right there, loving this, loving Mako, being loved by Mako. Mako’s thick lips quirked up too. He was happy, too, in this moment with Jamison.

The sex was slow, careful. Sex never felt like this, in the Outback, on the run from everyone and their fucking grandmother. Now, they were safe. They _could_ be slow. A new continent, no job yet, no one was suspecting the shit show that would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow felt like it was a million years away.

They weren’t so cliché as to finish together. For once, Mako let Jamie come first, his giant hand bringing him to climax as the younger male slowly ground his hips. He knew Mako could feel him tighten and then go boneless as his cum splashed Mako’s belly. Only two fast snaps of the older man’s hips, and he was spent, a low groan trailing from his lips instead of his usual, stressful silence.

Jamie notices Mako’s face, soft with post-coital bliss, and he finally allows his hand to drift to those scars, wide and slightly rippled around the edges. For sure, whatever had caused them had been painful. The skin is smooth, and silky. He loves them, because he starts to realize that he loves Mako.

“The ancient Greeks preferred to have gay man fighting their wars.” There’s that perfect deep voice, his strong arms lifting Jamie off his cock, and nestling him into the crook of his left arm, not seeming to care about the cum drying on his belly. “They thought that gay men with partners would want to protect their lovers and fellow soldiers more fiercely than their straight brothers in arms.” He didn’t say it, but Jamie knew he meant to say, “that’s why this works”.

Jamison gave a tired giggle, throwing his long arm over Mako’s wide belly, thumb fidgeting again, this time only drawing circles into the smooth, firm flesh as his knuckles contract and relax, giving the area a gentle massage. “Interesting.” He mumbles, nestling his forehead into the man’s pudgy pec. This part of him is soft, silky, like the scars on his face. The firmness of muscle is lurking there, just under the fatty padding, and Jamison is comforted by the power that sits just under him, the raw power that just lays there and tells him fuckin’ _facts_ about ancient history, like it matters, like he thinks Jamison really cares, like he thinks Junkrat will really remember this when tomorrow happens.

Somehow, Jamie thinks that he’ll remember everything about this first night. It’s sappy, but he really believes he will. Nothing he’s learned today is worth forgetting.


End file.
